It is often useful or necessary to understand the topology of a network, including what networked devices exist on the network, as well as the links between such networked devices. This information can be determined manually by accessing each of the networked devices and executing appropriate commands on the networked devices to glean the desired information. However, a manual process is time-consuming and fraught with the likelihood of human error, and the network topology may change frequently depending on the environment, leading to the likelihood of a disparity between what is believed to be the network topology and the actual network topology. As a network grows to hundreds or thousands of networked devices, such manual processes become increasingly impractical.